Call Me AK
by DisneyPrincessKelly
Summary: This is a short one shot I wrote for my mom for her birthday. Basically, Little Ass Kicker all grown up. Rick and Carl were killed by the Governor. Daryl raises her. Family Fluff!


Call me AK. I could tell you my real name, but I won't. Only my family knows my real name. But even they call me AK. The only person in the world who calls me my real name is my father, but only when it's just the two of us. He's not my real father, but he's raised me since I was a baby. We love each other just as much as if we were blood.

I was born in a post-apocalyptic world in a grimy boiler room of an abandoned prison with walkers outside the door just waiting to devour anyone inside. My mother, Lori Grimes, died delivering birth to me. I had a father, Rick Grimes, and a brother, Carl Grimes, but they also died before my first birthday. Despite this grim beginning, I have lived in safety from the outside world, surrounded by love for as long as I can remember. My father, my brother, Uncle Merle, and many others gave their lives defending our prison and our family from an evil man known as the Governor. They died so I could grow up in a loving environment and they succeeded.

I have spent all fifteen years of my life at this prison which sounds awful, but over the years, my family and I have made it quite hospitable. We've been able to spread out and have several cells to ourselves. We've also gathered homely items such as clothing, books, and even rugs. The population in 2010 has been reduced 90% in the year 2027. We hardly ever see other people or even walkers for that matter. My father thinks that the walkers eventually starved to death once there were no longer many humans to feast on. I am safe with a family that loves me. I am truly blessed.

It was a hot July morning when the sunshine leaked through the bars of my cell. I had an urge to go outside so I pulled on my blue jeans, threw on a green t-shirt, and pulled my light brown hair into a high ponytail. I grabbed the crossbow my father gave me and headed outside.

As I walked through the fence into the prison yard, I saw my father coming through the gates. 'Must have been hunting all night,' I thought. He smiled when he saw me running up to him.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said as I gave him a hug.

"Did you have a good trip?" I asked as we started to head back to the prison.

"We'll be good for at least another month," he replied happily.

"That's good," I said. "Um, so do you think you can practice with me later today?"

"That shouldn't be a problem," he said. "I'll just let Glenn know."

After a lunch of squirrel sandwich prepared by Aunt Maggie, we set out into the woods. A half hour into our trip, I asked my dad where he was taking me. Usually we went to either the river or hills, but we would have reached both of those places already.

After looking down at me with a grim expression, he said "I'm taking you to Woodbury."

"Woodbury?" I asked. "THE Woodbury? Where my family died?"

"That's right, A.K."

"But, why?"

"I just came from there. There are no people or walkers, but the place is flooded with wild animals. Not to mention, there are still some remains of the wall, so it's partly sheltered," he replied. "It's the perfect place for hunting practice."

A couple of hours later, we arrived at Woodbury. My father helped me over the mound of debris that used to be a wall. He told me to stay quiet while he scouted main street just to double check that we really were alone, save for the animals. Once he signaled that it was safe, I joined him towards the back of the town.

As we hunted, it became increasingly difficult to focus on the task at hand. I was standing where a thriving community had once lived and worked. My father and brother gave their lives here, protecting me. My dad sensed my uneasiness so he grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the side and sat me down on the curb.

He said, "I brought you here because I wanted you to see what we lost…and what you've been given. A fresh chance. A real shot at a decent life. When I found out that your poor mother was pregnant with you, I was skeptical that you would even be born successfully. And I certainly didn't think you would live past infanthood. But right before we left to attack Woodbury, your father made me promise that if anything should happen to him, that I would raise you as my own. Rick was the best friend I ever had. I wanted to honor his last request. But seeing you grow up into a beautiful, strong young lady has been one of the greatest pleasures of my life….I'm sorry that your family died. But you still have me."

I hugged him and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

When he pulled away, he said with a grin, "Alright ass-kicker. I think we should call it a day."

I nodded as I helped him carry our kills back to our home. And I felt a sense of closure about my family for the first time in my life. I knew that I could handle whatever this world would throw at me when I had Daryl Dixon as my dad.


End file.
